La guerra por el último beso
by jhl89
Summary: A Scorpius Malfoy le faltaba besar una sola boca, la boca de Lily. Claro que ella está más que negada... Ambos iniciarán la trayectoria de LA GUERRA POR EL ÚLTIMO BESO. LxS
1. La declaración

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**La guerra por el último beso.**

**La declaración.**

Lily se asqueó. El día no podía ir de mal en peor. Por la mañana, peleas entre los niños de primer año; después de almorzar, un broma de mal gusto por parte de su hermano Albus y sus amigos; y ahora, esto. "Perfecto" pensó.

Del otro lado de la Sala Común, un Scorpius besándose con otra Gryffindor de tal forma que no podría calificarse como apto para todo público. El rubio abrió los ojos al sentirse observado y fijó su mirada en ella. Lily, intentando no devolver su cena, siguió su camino. Hoy iba a ser larga la noche: ronda de vigilancia.

El Malfoy la vio salir, alejó a la chica –Oye, Jeny- comenzó- Perdón, Marian.

-Soy Susan- reprochó la otra.

-Claro, tú- continuó naturalmente- me acordé que tenía que hacer un ensayo para mañana. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca- y salió de la Torre.

-Pero ya cerró...- trató de anunciarle la chica en vano.

oOoOoOo

Lily amaba la Torre de Astronomía. Se dejó abrazar por la fresca brisa de otoño -¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?

-Escucha Lily, no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto a quién besa o no Malfoy- respondió su mejor amigo y prefecto tejón, Adam.

-¡Porque sí! Denigra a las mujeres creyéndose ser el único que puede controlarlas, jugar con sus sentimientos y desecharlas- lo odiaba.

El Hufflepuff ya sabía dónde iba a terminar esta conversación –¿Quién era la chica?- preguntó curioso. Lily lo miró incrédula. Sabía que Adam era un chismoso pero preguntar quién era la chica era el colmo –Anda, Lils. Dime.

La pelirroja suspiró –Susan Jackson de tercero.

-Ganó- susurró sorprendido.

-¿Qué ganó?

-¿Cómo "qué ganó"? ¡Venció al legendario Sirius Black! –Lily aún con cara de poco entender- La cosa es así, Sirius Black estaba a dos chicas de besar a todo el alumnado femenino cuando formalizó con Becca Gillins, la mejor amiga de tu abuela, y bueno... Por lo que me dices, ¡el récord lo acaba de romper hoy el casanova Scorpius Malfoy! Esto es perfecto, más que perfecto- Lily lo vio planear su próximo título de tapa en _Hogwarts peca_, su revista prohibida pero de mayor circulación que el mismísimo diario El Profeta- Pero... le falta una- Adam la miró expectante- Aún no te besó a ti- aclaró. Como si hiciese falta. Ya lo sabía y se sentía orgullosa por eso. Jamás iba a besar a ese escorpión degenerado- Oh, bien. Lils me voy. ¡Tengo que escribir esta noticia trascendental!

Se había quedado sola pensando en ese ridículo que besa a cualquiera –¡Es un caradura!

Oyó una risa detrás de ella –Creí que ese Harrison era tu amigo y le dices caradura- la voz rió con más ganas.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor- declaró Lily, sabía bien quién era y no tenía ganas de soportarlo.

-¿Sabes que estamos en la misma casa, no?

-Sí, Malfoy. Pero que estemos en la misma casa no implica que pase de alto que andes por el castillo fuera de hora- respondió ella con acidez.

-Vamos, Lily. Ya te dije, deja de llamarme por mi apellido. Cuántos veranos pasamos juntos y aún mantienes esa frialdad conmigo- Lily se dio vuelta y vio la cara de santo que aquél trataba de poner.

-Que seas amigo de Albus no significa que seas mío también, Malfoy- aclaró.

-Bien, Potter. Si no quieres ser mi amiga, lo entiendo- hizo una de esas pausas típicas suyas que tanto irritaba a Lily- Sin embargo, te aseguro que en cualquier momento caerás ante mis brazos y así voy a completar mi primera ronda de besos.

Ya está. Eso era lo último que necesitaba oír para acabar con su paciencia ese día- ¡AVIS!- de su varita, cientos de avecillas atacaron al pobre rubio.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!- gritó.

Con obediencia, las avecillas desaparecieron. Cuando Scorpius creyó estar a salvo- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!- un golpe seco se oyó en la torre, el rubio había caído sin movilidad alguna- ¿Cómo me dijiste? ¿Que conmigo vas a terminar tu primera ronda de besos? ¡Qué pena! Pero, ¿cómo va a ser posible eso si estás tan quietito sin poder moverte, querido?- dijo con voz altanera- Adiós, Malfoy- y salió de la torre con una sonrisa de costado.

oOoOoOo

Jamás en sus cinco años dentro de Hogwarts sintió tanta felicidad. Estaba extasiada por haberlo dejado tirado al bueno-para-nada de Malfoy. Sin embargo, se lamenta que el hechizo no fuese eterno. Pero por fin, alguien lo dejó bien calladito al chico ese. Con una última sonrisa, giró sobre su cama y durmió plácidamente sin saber que el día siguiente iba a ser el peor de su vida...

oOoOoOo

-¿Puedo preguntar qué te pasó?- Albus estaba bastante sorprendido. Habían encontrado a Scorpius en la Torre de Astronomía completamente petrificado gracias al mapa de los Merodeadores.

-Venganza- Scorpius respiraba con dificultad- Venganza- repetía una y otra vez. El Potter y el resto de sus amigos prefirieron no preguntar más y lo llevaron hasta su Torre.

Scorpius estaba a un paso de echar humo por sus orejas, decidió tomar una ducha y tratar de recuperar el calor humano que había perdido por haber estado a la interperie toda la noche. Poco a poco pudo ir recobrando fuerzas y aumentando más sus deseos de venganza. Necesitaba humillarla, necesitaba destruirla -¡NADIE SE RÍE DE UN MALFOY!- aulló bajo el agua. Pasó casi una hora dentro del baño hasta cuando un perfecto plan nació en su ser, con lentitud una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en su rostro –Esta es la guerra, pequeña Potter.

oOoOoOo

Las horas pasaron y Scorpius se deleitaba con su plan destructivo. Esperaba pacientemente en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Ya era tiempo de cenar, todos los alumnos entraban ansiosos por un buen plato caliente. Apareció con su amigo Adam. "Perfecto" pensó. Scorpius esperó hasta ser el último en entrar y se colocó a un costado poco visible. Dentro del Gran Comedor se oyó un sonorus – QUISIERA QUE ME PRESTEN ATENCIÓN UN SEGUNDO- la voz era la de la profesora McGonall. Todos las cabezas giraron hasta la mesa de los profesores. Minerva estaba desorientaba. Esa voz sonaba exactamente como la suya, mas ella no había hablado ni una sola palabra.

Una nueva voz retumbó las paredes del lugar –Ahora que tengo sus miradas- Scorpius estaba delante de los profesores mirando al estudiantado- tengo un importante anuncio para darles- Lily lo miró con pánico. Sabía que ese enfermo iba a causar un escándalo. Vio los ojos de Adam brillando como dos soles.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿puedo saber qué está tramando esta vez?- la verdadera voz de McGonagall tembló.

-No se preocupe, directora- sonrió- simplemente un anuncio a mis compañeros- dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja. Ella se mordió el labio- Como ya todos lo sabrán, rompí el récord de la leyanda de Sirius Black- un murmullo generalizado brotó en la sala- La verdad que me parece insignificante y claro está que puedo más- una pausa irritante. Lily ya estaba tomando color por la ira –Sí, me falta sólo una mujer para besar, para que caiga rendida a mis pies.

-¡MALFOY!- retó la directora –¡Esto es impertinente!

-Un segundo, profesora. Ya termino- pasó su lengua sobre su labio inferior- Por lo tanto, muchachas lindas, no besaré a ninguna hasta que bese a esa última- el salón quedó helado. Las estudiantes se miraron entre ellas. ¿El galán de Hogwarts iba a dejar de satisfacerlas? Magnífico; esa era la exacta reacción que estaba esperando.

-¿Quién es esa última?- gritaron desde el fondo y al instante un griterío clamando la misma pregunta.

Scorpius mantenía su mirada fija en ella y viceversa. "Venganza" moduló con su boca. El rojo del rostro de Lily no se comparaba con el de su cabellera. El rubio con la punta de su varita tocó su garganta –LA ÚLTIMA ES LILIAN LUNA POTTER.

Cientos o mejor dichos miles de chicas se avalancharon a la mesa de Gryffindor, más específico a Lily. Entre insultos y chillidos, Lily vociferó –¡Me las pagarás! ¡Esta es la guerra, Malfoy!

Scorpius reía cuando sintió un aire caliente en su nuca –¡A mi oficina, ahora!

-Sí, profesora- no le importaba los castigos hasta fin de año. La había humillado y ahora su vida sería imposible.

* * *

**Gracias, Ximena. Eres mi ángel.**


	2. El beso

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**La guerra por el último beso.**

**El beso.**

_¿Cuándo terminará la sequía del escorpión?_

_Como todo Hogwarts y seguramente hasta otros colegios mágicos sabrán, el galán Scorpius Malfoy ha impactado a todas las mujeres con una terrible noticia. "No besaré a ninguna hasta que bese a esa última [mujer]" declaró ante todo el castillo._

_¿Quién es esa "última mujer"? Pues, nadas más y nada menos que la señorita Lilian Luna Potter, alumna y prefecta de quinto año de la legendaria Casa de Gryffindor. Potter también es conocida como la única "anti-Malfoy" –y sin exagerar- del mundo._

_La incertidumbre vive en Hogwarts. ¿Malfoy podrá cumplir con su misión? ¿Hasta cuándo las mujeres tendrán que soportar la sequía del casanova? (Sigue leyendo en la página 2)_

-¿Esto es una broma, no?- gritó furiosa Lily -Adam, yo de verdad te quiero y bien lo sabes, pero esto es una...- la pelirroja no podía definir la situación bochornosa que ese idiota la había metido.

-Es una simple notita del Hogwarts peca; no es el fin del mundo, amiga- dijo timidamente el tejón.

-¿Una simple notita dices? ¡Este estúpido me condenó la vida y para ti es una "simple notita"! Gracias, _amigo_- dándole más énfasis a aquella última palabra. Trató de calmarse, respiró hondo tres veces y no le sirvió de nada. Estaba alterada, harta y enojada -¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que las chicas no entienden que ése las usa para divertirse, para pasar el rato y después las deja, como si fueran un trapo sucio. O peor aún, lo entienden pero no les importa con tal de tener un poco de Malfoy.

-¿Y si le das el beso?- sugirió Adam tímidamente. Lily le dio una buena paliza en el brazo por la sugerencia- ¡Eso duele, Lil!

-¿Te parece que lo hago por cariño?- bramó ella.

oOoOoOo

Del otro lado del colegio, específicamente a orillas de lago, un grupo de amigos disfrutaba los últimos días frescos del año.

-" La incertidumbre vive en Hogwarts. ¿Malfoy podrá cumplir con su misión? ¿Hasta cuándo las mujeres tendrán que soportar la sequía del casanova?"- leyó Dave en voz alta –Estaba pensando, ¿sabes en qué te has metido, no?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Scorpius mientras reía gracias al artículo.

-Pues- intervino Albus- Conociendo a mi hermanita que preferiría besar a mil trolls antes que a Scorpius Malfoy y...

-Y conociéndote a ti, el estudiante que vive más caliente que todos los calderos juntos en una clase de Pociones- siguió Colin.

-Y no creemos que soportes tanto tiempo sin tocar ninguna mujer- retomó Dave.

-¡Y así terminarías perdiendo en esta épica guerra!- finalizaron los tres a coro con una gran sonrisa burlona.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!- aplaudía sin gracia Scorpius- ¿Cuánto tiempo lo ensayaron?- suspiró resignado por tener amigos tan tontos- Muchachos, ¿acaso no entienden? La pequeña Potter después de que mis fans la torturen va a rogarme de rodillas para que la bese. Más simple, imposible.

Albus gruñó –Mucho no me gusta que te hayas metido con Lily, Scor. Esas locas no tienen límites, llega a pasarle algo grave y eres hombres muerte- amenazó.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- tratando de calmarlo- Tu hermana va a rendirse en unos días- dijo aunque bien sabía que esos "días" podrían ser fácilmente años.

oOoOoOo

Los días pasaron y las torturas para Lily eran cada vez peor.

-¿Si descuentas puntos por cada broma que te hagan?- sugirió Adam después de ver todos los pergaminos, plumas y libros de la Potter en pedazos.

-¡Reparo!- conjuró Lily una por una sus cosas- No, porque si descuento puntos sería abuso de poder y ni que un simple hechizo no arregle las tonterías que ellas hacen- trató de sonar indiferente pero Adam sabía que no era cierto- Para colmo ese idiota...- se detuvo al ver un paquete dentro de su bolso con el logo de Sortilegios Weasley. Rasgó el papel de madera cuando un líquido azul cayó sobre sus manos dejándole heridas con forma de pozos. Le ardía de manera inexplicable, rápidamente esas marcas comenzaron a expandirse por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Vamos a la enfermería!- gritó alterado el tejón.

-¡No! Si vamos a la enfermería todo el castillo se enteraría. No quiero parecer una víctima- tomó sus cosas y salió disparando a su torre dejando a Adam un tanto desconcertado. Oía risas burlonas en todos los pasillos que recorría hasta llegar a la Sala Común. Subió las escaleras y fue directo hasta la última habitación.

Le abrieron la puerta y con cara de asco vió a la persona frente a ella- ¡Potter! Yo sé que mueres por darme ese beso pero con esa cráteres no te toco ni con escoba- se burló Scorpius.

-No estoy para tus estupideces, Malfoy. Quiero hablar con Albus- ni bien terminó la oración apareció su hermano y la miró asustada.

-¿Qué te pasó, Lily?- preguntó alarmado.

-Una broma de mal gusto. ¿Podrías desaparecer?- dijo con un tono arrogante al rubio. Éste ofendido volvió a su cama. Volvió a mirar la cara preocupada de Albus- No pienso ir a la enfermería. Necesito que me des lo que también me pertenece.

-¿Qué?- Al claramente no entendía nada.

-El mapa del abuelo James y la capa de invisibilidad de papá- respondió como si fuese algo tan obvio.

-No, no sé de qué me estás hablando- replicó el otro algo nervioso.

-No te hagas el idiota. Y para que sepas, conozco la existencia de esas dos cosas mucho antes que ti y James. Así que, entregando- abrió su mano y como no percibió ningún movimiento de su hermano- Accio mapa, accio capa- inmediatamente los dos objetos salieron volando hasta las manos de la pelirroja.

-¡NOOOOO!- gritaron todos los amigos de Albus.

-No te preocupes, cuando pueda te los devuelvo- agregó Lily y se colocó la capa. Ya fuera de la torre de los leones, frenó su paso para usar el mapa –Hola, abuelo. "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- enunció con orgullo tocando con su varita el pergamino.

-_Los señores Lunático, Canuto, Cornamenta y Colagusano saludan cordialmente a la mismísma nieta de Cornamenta_- aparecieron mágicamente dejando a Lily una sonrisa en sus labios. Después del pequeño encuentro emotivo con su abuelo, tomó su camino hacia la estatua de la vieja bruja tuerta- "Hogsmeade allá voy"- pensó.

Transitó por el oscuro túnel hasta llegar al sótano de la mejor dulcería de todo el mundo mágico, Honeydukes. Esperó a que uno de los empleados saliera de acomodar unos cajones y subió las escaleras y salió de la tienda. Siguió con un paso apurado, ya que la piel comenzaba a picarle. Llegó hasta una tienda llena de colores y objetos mágicos, nada más y nada menos que Sortilegios Weasley. Se quitó la capa y llamó –¡Tío Ron!- con un deje de desesperación.

-Ronald no se encuentra en este momento, pequeña Lily, pero estoy yo- apareció detrás del mostrador un George Weasley mucho mayor, con algunas canas en su cabellera rojiza- ¡Ugh! ¿Cráteres de la luna?- preguntó haciendo referencia a su artículo de bromas.

-¡Tío! ¡No puedes vender estas cosas en Hogwarts! ¡Especialmente a las mujeres!- chilló enojada la sobrina.

-¿Esto es por el beso?- rió. Sí que extrañaba esas tonterías del castillo- Ven, vamos al fondo que tengo la cura.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del beso?

-Pues, me llega _Hogwarts peca_- explicó con una sonrisa. Lily no pudo evitar la cara de resignación. Llegaron al depósito que estaba lleno de pruebas, botellitas y paquetes envueltos para entregar. Mientras George removía algunas frascos para encontrar la poción; la pelirroja revisaba algunos de las entregas para ver si alguno llegaba al castillo y sacarlos de la fila- No me toques ninguna de esas cosas, pequeña. Las clientas pagan muy bien.

-¿Prefieres un par de sickles a costas de la vida de tu sobrina?- gruñó.

-En realidad son galleons, Lily- bromeó haciéndola enojar más- Es una broma y no te preocupes, son todos artículos tontos. Bueno, al parecer no hay poción pero si esperas diez minutos lo tengo listo- ésta asintió- Ahora, hablando serio. ¿Qué tienes con Malfoy?

-¡NADA! Sólo que es un idiota que está más caliente que mil calderos y me quiere hacer la vida imposible- dijo suspirando de lo agotador que se estaba tornando la situación.

-Yo creo que ese crío quiere algo contigo y por eso actúa como actúa- comentó George mientras picaba piel de serpiente y las colocaba en un caldero.

Lily hizo la mueca más asquerosa que pudo crear -Que espere sentado porque yo no quiero nada con ese cabeza hueca.

Su tío se rió con ganas, dio unos tres golpecitos a la poción y finalizó colocando un poco dentro de una botella -Bebe esto- el color no era muy agradable a los ojos pero la bebió de todas formas. Al instante, todos los crateres desaparecieron y el comezón se detuvo.

-¡Gracias, tío!- agradeció aliviada.

-¿Sabes? Ese Malfoy es un hombre y tú una mujer- Lily lo miró con cara de "¿te crees que no lo sé?". George carraspeó un poco- Lo que quiero decirte es que los hombres tenemos una debilidad y eso son las mujeres. Simplemente tienes que usar un poco tu imaginación y dar ese beso.

La Potter meditó unos segundos y asintió -Entiendo, gracias tío. Y por si no lo sabes, tú eres mi tío favorito. Pero no se lo digas al tío Charlie.

-Claro, no quiero que se mate dejándose comer por dragones al enterarse que su sobrina favorita prefiere a su hermano.

-Nadie quiere eso- rió Lily- me tengo que ir, tío- lo abrazó y antes de salir éste la detuvo.

-Ten- le entregó una bolsita con un polvo mágico- sirve para llamar la atención de las hembras- dijo guiñando el ojo izquierdo. Lily sonrió, se puso la capa sobre ella y salió de la tienda. Corrió apurada, tenía el plan perfecto para humillar a ese escorpión. Sin saber cómo, entró a Honeydukes, siguió por el túnel secreto hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Se quitó la capa y salió a buscar a Malfoy mirando el mapa.

Scorpius y sus amigos estaban charlando a orillas del lago, como era costumbre. Éste nunca había visto estar tan feliz a Lily sólo por el hecho de verlo. La pelirroja tomó un puñado del polvo mágico y lo esparció por la zona. Rápidamente un tumulto de mujeres rodeó a los dos leones –Buenas tardes, chicas. Como todas estuvieron molestándome con sus tontas bromas por Malfoy –lo señaló- decidí terminar todo esto y darle ese beso a su príncipe- un griterío estalló. Lily se acercó a Scorpius, le acarició la mejilla, poniendo a éste incomodo.

-Potter, preferiría besarte en un lugar con menos gente- la voz del rubio tembló.

Lily rió con delicadeza -Pero si a todas las chicas las besas en público, no quiero un trato especial por ser la última- se mordió el labio inferior sensualmente y...

* * *

**Gracias Lauralanthalasa, Serena Princesita Hale, Ferchip y LucyMalfoy.**


End file.
